


Alec's Birthday Gift

by keepasecret



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Malec in an established relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saphael in an established relationship, Spit Roasting, Unsafe Sex, don't read!! leave me alone!! i wrote it and I like it!, however, i'm over-tagging now:, if that's not your thing, this is an Alec-centric orgy with multiple men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepasecret/pseuds/keepasecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their first time celebrating Alec's birthday, Magnus gives him a gift he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec's Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. this is an ALEC-CENTRIC ORGY WITH MULTIPLE MEN. IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LIKE IT - DO NOT READ
> 
> *this was originally posted without my knowledge ;; if there's anything un-tagged feel free to let me know.

When Alec's eyes opened, Magnus' face was about an inch from his. He grunted, and moved to roll over, muttering under his breath.

Magnus stopped the movement, sitting on Alec's waist. "Alexander." he said, chiding, pushing his hands through Alec's messy bed-head. He tilted his head down to brush his nose against his boyfriend's. "Happy birthday, love." He pressed a soft kiss to the side of his mouth as Alec scowled. 

Magnus was fully dressed; had been for a few hours, woke up and spend the time cleaning his loft- and preparing for Alec's party. Alec, on the other hand, was only wearing a pair of boxers. There was a bit of dark stubble along his jaw, and Magnus ran his fingers over his jaw. "Magnus, I told you, I don't want to do anything." He rarely whined, but he frowned and tried to roll over again, away from Magnus. Magnus put his hands on his chest, stopping the movement.

"Alexander, behave." He reprimanded again, a frown touching his face. "Or I'm adding extra spankings to your birthday ones." Alec flushed a little bit at the threat, his cheeks, neck and chest going red. Magnus smiled down at his boyfriend, running his hand down his stomach, over the dark runes that marred his otherwise flawless skin, until he was near the waistband of his boxers. Alec's muscles twitched under his fingers, and Magnus smiled. "There's my good boy. Always good for me." He murmured, bending down to kiss Alec, grinding down against him. They kissed for a minute- until there was a knock on the door. 

Alec's mouth was kiss swollen, his pupils dilated as Magnus climbed off him. Alec looked confused, as if his brain were working slowly, and he followed Magnus' motions until he was sitting up too. Alec's hand went down to cup his dick through his boxers, wrapping around his hard cock. "Magnus." he whined, standing up and following after him as he went to the door. Magnus was ignoring his boyfriend's whining, even as he wrapped around him from behind, his dick pressing against his ass. Magnus let him grind against him for a second, his hand on the doorknob, until he straightened.

"Alexander." Alec froze at the warning in his voice, burying his face against the crook of Magnus' neck, pouting. "Living room. On your knees. Wait for us." Alec nearly stumbled over his feet to follow the order, and didn't turn around when Magnus chuckled at him, dropping onto his knees on the edge of the carpet, tucking his chin down against his chest, chis hands clasping together behind his back. God - he was so hard he was aching, and he felt little drops of sweat rolling down his spine.

Magnus opened the door to see the group of men standing around it. A grin came over his face as he took them all in- Jace, Simon, Raphael, Meliorn and Luke. "Gentlemen." He said, a smirk coming over his face. When they came into his loft, he used magic to close the door, making a few drinks float toward each man. They all had different expressions on their face, with varying amounts of trepidation. Jace and Raphael were the most confident, each tossing back their own drinks, almost in an unspoken competition. Meliorn, of course, was nearly expressionless, but there was an air of anticipation surrounding him, almost humming. Luke and Simon seemed to be competing for the most nervous. Simon almost choked when he tried to take a drink, but no one laughed at him- today wasn't the day for their normal teasing. Luke was acting, almost, as if he didn't know what to do with his limbs. 

It took a few drinks until everyone was calm enough for him to lead them into the living room. 

Alec was still on his knees, his head down, his boxers visibly tented. The men all settled down in chairs across the room- Raphael and Simon sat near each other, Raphael's hand possessively over Simon's thigh, where his jeans were getting tighter. 

Alec wouldn't look at anyone, but he was turning red again. Magnus sat down in a high-backed chair near his boy. "Alec," Magnus spoke softly, but still nearly everyone in the room jumped- and Alec lifted his head. "Look who is here for you, love." Alec turned to look at him, his cheeks red, his lips shiny and swollen. "C'mere, love. Come suck me off." There was a little bit of an inhalation from across the whole room, and Magnus undid his own jeans, pushing them down his thighs slightly. His pants were so tight- underwear was nearly impossible. He spread his thighs just enough for Alec's shoulders to fit in, and he shuffled on his knees, looking up at him through long lashes, before he took Magnus into his mouth.

Magnus grunted slightly, at the warm, wet heat that surrounded his cock, and his hand went to the crown of Alec's head, his fingers tightening in his hair. He felt, rather than heard, Alec's soft whimper. He looked up from him, to see the other men in the room. 

Simon's thighs were spread, his jeans pooled around his ankles, with Raphael's hand on his cock, whispering in his ear as Simon kept his eyes on Alec's head bobbing up and down from Magnus' lap. Jace had his hand around his dick, thrusting up slightly into his fist, the other one cupped around his balls. His cock was dripping pre-cum profusely, and his hand made a wet sound against his cock, loud in the nearly silent room. Meliorn was leaning forward in his seat, his hand loosely around his cock, his eyes not missing anything, though he was still nearly expressionless. Luke had his pants pushed down, tight against his thighs, his hands fisted at his side, his cock standing up straight from his lap, long and thick. 

Magnus tilted his head down, whispering into Alec's ear, little grunts punctuating his words, until he leaned back again, both of his hands going on either side of Alec's head, stilling him as he fucked up into his mouth. "Ah, fuck," he was the first to speak out of all of them, and all eyes shot to them. "He loves this. Mmm-fuck." Alec looked up at Magnus, tears dripping from the corners of his eyes. "He's just made for this, aren't you, baby?" He cooed down at him, and Alec's eyes nearly rolled back into his head. "Swallow," he murmured down at him, and then nearly shouted as he felt his throat constrict against his cock, his nose pressed against the base of curls. "He's so good at this. So, absolutely perfect." Little blue sparks came up from his fingers- travelling down Alec's spine, disappearing under the waistband of his boxers.

Sometimes, if Magnus had time, he would open Alec up himself, make sure he was prepped enough. Of course- usually he'd start with his tongue, torturing the boy for hours, until he was crying and starting the tally for orgasms. Other times, though, he would use magic to get him open and slick, and sink into him, take him hard and fast. Alec's little moans were muffled against his cock, and he looked up at Magnus again, bobbing his head, drool coming from the corner of his lips. 

He pulled his head off, his cock wet and shiny. Magnus hissed slightly at the cold air hit his cock. Alec's lips were swollen and wet, his eyes dripping. Magnus groaned, and took his jaw in his long, slim fingers, kissing him slowly. Alec lifted his head to look at Magnus when they stopped kissing and Alec followed him a little bit, until he caught himself, and he flushed again. 

"Perfect." Magnus murmured to Alec, then leaned back in his seat. Alec smiled a little, then tugged his boxers down, his cock slapping against his stomach. He stood up, his knees a little numb from not moving, his boxers dropping to around his ankles. He kicked them off with his feet, looking at Magnus, question in his eyes. 

Magnus looked away from him, over his right shoulder. "Raphael. How do you want him?"

Magnus watched the vampire stand, pushing a coffee table away with his foot, sending it sliding across the room. "Come here, Alec." Alec almost stumbled over his feet to get there, but the room was silent. The only man taller than Alec in the room was Luke, but Alec seemed small, standing next to Raphael. Raphael wrapped his hand over the back of Alec's neck, bringing him down to kiss him. The room was silent, but for little gasps Alec made against Raphael's lips. Then Raphael pushed him down to his knees, turning him until he was between Simon's legs, looking up at the boy. 

Alec's back arched prettily, presenting his ass to Raphael, and the man quickly dropped his pants, kicking them away, and going down to his own knees, his hands framing Alec's hips. Alec whimpered, and Simon's hands went to his mussed hair. They looked at each other, communicating without words, until Alec's mouth went to Simon's cock, their eye contact not breaking as Alec took him in his mouth, only breaking when Raphael thrusted into Alec. All three moaned simultaneously, and Simon tilted his head back to rest on the couch, his hands in Simon's hair, his hips moving in minuscule thrusts. 

"How's he feel, boys?" Magnus asked across the room, the tension so high that electricity almost crackled.

No one else spoke; until Raphael looked up at Simon while his hips moved in harsh thrusts against Alec. "Answer him, Simon." 

Simon choked on his breath, his mouth dropping open in a groan, until Raphael said his name sharply again, and he blinked. "Fuck, he's so good." His upper body trembled slightly. "So - so hot. I - I can feel the back of his throat." Alec was preening at the praise, everyone could tell, and his head bobbed with a little less finesse, and Simon cried out, his hips thrusting up, forcing his cock deep into Alec's mouth. Alec choked a little, and pulled off, and Simon apologized, rubbing his hands over Alec's face, as Alec moaned against Simon's thigh, and Raphael pressed his chest to Alec's back, his hips moving almost in a blur. Alec nearly screamed, and took Simon's cock in his mouth again, moans muffled. Simon groaned, the vibrations of his mouth sending waves of pleasure up his spine. "Fuck, fuck, Raphael, I'm gonna cum- I - please" Raphael didn't pause in his harsh thrusts, just nodded slightly at Simon, and his back arched, his eyes rolling back as he shot into Alec's mouth.

"Fuck, Alec," Simon whimpered, when Alec lifted his mouth off his cock, a line of spit connecting from his mouth to Simon's cock, softening slightly against his thigh.

Alec started moaning in earnest now, his fingers digging into the couch. 

"Raphael, how's he feel?" Jace spoke now, his hand tight around his cock, watching his best friend, his parabatai, taking his cock.

Raphael straighted again, his head tilting back, fangs descending from his gums. "He's so tight. Like a virgin." he added, each word taken with a pause and a hard thrust. Alec cried out again, and Raphael's hips were grinding against Alec's ass, driving his cock in deep. Raphael growled when Alec's muscles tightened against him, and he leaned forward, taking Alec's cock loosely in his hand, just enough to put a little friction on it, and Alec whimpered. "So good at taking it. You know he gets it good, probably begs for it twenty-four/seven." 

Magnus laughed a little across the room, and Alec whimpered, his mouth open against Simon's thigh. Raphael angled his hips slightly, and brushed against his prostate. Alec tightened again against Raphael, and Raphael made a surprised sound, his hips stuttering as he orgasmed, his hips grinding against Alec's ass as he shot deep inside him, his fingers bruising against his hips. 

He pulled out, and moved- and they all watched as some of Raphael's cum dripped out of Alec's asshole. 

Alec whined at the loss, and then gasped as Raphael pushed his fingers into Alec's hole, and Alec came- and every other man in the moon moaned. 

Raphael took his fingers out, pushed his fingers into Simon's mouth, the two of them taking the couch as Raphael whispered into Simon's ear. Alec barely noticed when he was lifted up, instead curling into the man's arms, mouthing at his neck. 

Jace had his arms full, carrying Alec, but he seemed lighter, smaller, than Jace expected. He sank down onto the coffee table that Raphael had moved, and Alec blinked at his parabatai. 

“Hey,” Jace murmured, his hands on Alec’s hips, making little circles with his thumbs. 

Alec was blushing- and Jace kissed him before he could speak, lifting his hips slightly, until Alec got the idea, and started to support his own weight. His knees were on either side of Jace’s hips, straddling him. Jace lined up his cock with Alec’s ass, catching on the rim, until Alec started sinking down, his hips rocking. Alec’s head tilted back, and he whined until he was fully seated on Jace’s cock. 

“Angels, he’s so tight.” Jace’s voice was rough in his throat, his jaw tight. Alec lifted his hips up, and the two met together for a thrust, and Alec screamed - his cock filling up again, bouncing in time with the two. Jace tilted his hips, and when he hit Alec’s prostate, he kept the angle, low grunts filling the room. “He’s so - wet, and tight. He’s like a girl. Fu-uck.”

Alec felt something pressing against his dick, inside Alec’s hole, and the pressure had his eyes rolling back in his head, and Alec set to whimpering while Meliorn slid in next to Jace. 

Their groans filled the room as everyone watched how Alec’s hole stretched to accommodate the two dicks now pressing inside him. They set a rhythm, little thrusts that had Alec crying out. 

Meliorn started to curse under his breath, against Alec’s ear, and Alec cried out, whimpering. 

“Daddy-” He was far gone, enough, just barely, to not feel embarrassed as tears sprang to his eyes. Magnus was at his side, rubbing his hands over his back and his hips. 

“It’s alright, baby. Just relax, love.” 

At little stimulation, Alec was coming, shooting over Jace’s shirt, his body going limp. The other two men continued thrusting inside of him, until the stimulation became too much - and Meliorn pulled out, his hand flying over his dick, until he came over Alec’s back, groaning low in his throat.

Jace sat up, holding Alec again, thrusting up into him, murmuring into his ear. 

“Yeah, you’re so fucking -- ah, yeah, baby.” He bit down on his pulse point, over a rune that he’d drawn himself. His hands roamed over his back, rubbing Meliorn’s cum against his back. “Yeah, you feel so good. The perfect hole to use. Alec-” he groaned, and then moaned out his name as he filled his parabatai. 

Alec didn’t want to be moved. He was - full. Sated. Happy. But, Magnus picked him up anyway, his hand going under his thighs, carrying him over to Luke. Luke’s cock was an angry red, so hard- and his control was slowly sliding away. 

Alec felt his back pressing against the wall, and he shook as he felt Luke’s cockhead catching on his rim. He mewled, shaking his head. 

Luke pushed his hair away from his face, using one arm to support the weight of the man, and he turned his face away, as a growl came up his throat.

“Magnus.” Luke said in a warning voice, and Magnus came up, next to his boy, cupping his cheeks in his hands.

“Daddy,” Alec whimpered, and Magnus shook his head.

“Come on, baby, you can do it. I know you can. Everyone loves you, and they want to show you, love. Let Luke have his turn now, okay?” Magnus asked, in a soothing voice. Alec was still there, deep inside his pleasure-addled mind, and he knew that his boy felt more than a little uncomfortable at everyone’s attention, but his eyes were nearly clear when he nodded at Magnus, rocking his hips slightly, Luke’s cock sliding in.

Luke let him adjust to his dick as he slid in- he was big, and he knew, so he went slow. When Alec finally nodded, Luke let go. His thrusts were hard, and short, fast. He knew it wouldn’t take him long. 

“God, you feel so good.” Luke’s voice was a growl, and he went so hard, so fast, that Alec’s moans were jumped up, forced out of him.

Luke had managed to keep his hands of himself, until Simon came into Alec’s mouth, and then he’d been unable to not. Even the vice grip of his hands wasn’t as tight as Alec’s asshole against his cock. “Yeah,” the word was drawn out, between gritted teeth, and he kept going hard and fast, jabbing into Alec’s prostate, until Alec screamed- coming again, his body shaking.

Luke let out a warning growl, and came, orgasming for what felt like whatever. He slid out of Alec, staggering slightly. 

 

When Alec came back to himself, Magnus’ arms were wrapped around him, holding onto him. He’d been bathed, cleaned, and felt delightfully numb.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

“Love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> negativity is annoying! constructive criticism is better!


End file.
